We have a visitor
by the-fearless-liar
Summary: Elena could never have imagined that she'd be attracted to her doppelganger, the person who looked exactly like her. The thing is, that kind of attraction doesn't always end up well.


"Good morning, sunshine", a voice said seductively in Elena's ear. Even though she was awake, her eyes were still closed.

Elena bounced from her bed, breathless. "Katherine".

"Surprised?" she asked smiling at the twin in front of her. Playing games and dragging men from their nose were her favorite things to do, but doing it to Elena was different, exciting.

"What are you doing here?" she said obviously annoyed.

"I should be the one asking this question", she said making a brief pause. "I bet you had a lot of fun yesterday night", she told her with slyness in her gaze.

Elena rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business". She could barely hold herself not to kick Katherine's ass out of the room.

"Okay", she said acting like she didn't give a damn when all she felt was jealousy for the Salvatores. She lied to Stefan's bed, next to her, looking at the ceiling.

"I think you should leave", Elena finally said. "I don't want you here".

"Your dreams say otherwise", Katherine told her.

"How do you know about my dreams?" she asked curious, almost suspicious.

"Guess", Katherine challenged her raising her eyebrows. She loved teasing her that way.

"You were in my head", Elena realized avoiding looking at her.

"I wish you could see yourself. Your reactions to every little thing I did or tried to do were just priceless", she giggled with dreamy eyes.

"Aren't you sick of this? You know, playing with people like they're toys…", she said pissed off with her behavior.

"It's fun. Try it someday, I'm sure you'll like it", she said twirling her curls.

"It's fun, because you're bored", she told her getting up. The only thing on her body was a t-shirt and her black lace underwear.

Katherine moved her eyes from Elena's face to look at her gorgeous body. Although they were the same, it wasn't like looking at her own body, it didn't belong to her. It was Elena's which was driving the sassy vampire even more crazy.

Elena stared at her for a little while. She was trying to think of anything that would make her leave her alone, but Katherine's smile distracted her. "Alright. Fine, you can lie there and do whatever, you can even sleep, it's not my bed after all, but please stay out of my way".

As if Elena had said the opposite, the 500 year old vampire speed moved and pushed her doppelganger on the wall. He approached her slowly, because she knew that deep inside Elena was afraid of her. That made her adrenaline rush. She wasn't smiling, though. "Say it again".

The girl swallowed. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was a vampire, too a very strong one who probably couldn't put up a fight with Miss Pierce, but she was more than willing to show her that messing with her new self wasn't that fun anymore. There she was, however unable to move.

She gathered enough strength to talk. "I want you to stay out of my way".

"Why did I only hear the first three words? Is it because I like playing games or because I know you that well?" she asked her. She started laughing, one of the most beautiful sounds Elena had ever heard.

"You know nothing about me", Elena told her angry. She couldn't stand her presence, under any circumstances. The old vampire had brought to her nothing but misery; she was the definition of trouble.

"You're not who you appear to be. You're maybe sleeping with the Salvatore brothers, you may fool them, but you will never fool yourself", she said coming closer with every word.

"What are you…talking about?" Elena asked Katherine looking at her lips. She licked her own, unconsciously.

"Let me show you", she said and grabbed Elena's arm, leading her to the bed. She threw her between the messy sheets. Her eyes were wide open, trying to understand.

Katherine unzipped her jean and took it off with sensual movements that made Elena shiver. She climbed on top of her leaving her speechless. Her big perfect shaped boobs were hanging as she buried her face in Elena's neck leaving kisses all over it.

"No. Get off me", Elena said pushing her shoulders away.

"Shut up, Elena", Katherine said pulling their lips together. She took her hands and put them above her head.

Elena moaned surprising herself. She liked the taste of Katherine's tongue, spinning into her mouth, such a sweet pleasure. She pulled her hands under her t-shirt and Kat literally ripped her clothes, impatiently. They kissed again passionately both knowing what would follow next.

Red eyes, veins under them and two pairs of sharp fangs were the things Elena saw when she opened her eyes. "You didn't expect this, huh?" she told her and digged her teeth into her neck.

Elena wrapped her legs around Katherine's body leaving the doppelganger feed from her. "Hmm, you're delicious", she said with blood all over her mouth.

She hugged Katherine and using vampire speed dropped her to the wall opposite the bed. Turning her around to face the old bricks of the Boarding House, she took her butt cheeks and squeezed them before putting her tongue into her hole. It tasted even better.

Katherine was groaning as she was moving her hips, vibrating. "This is…so good", she said smiling. Elena didn't stop not even for a second licking her to the point when her face was hidden from Katherine's tan ass.

Then, they both were standing upright, touching each other body's with the hunger and the lust clear in their doe eyes. "Did you like it?" Elena asked her.

"_I loved it_", she answered and bit her one more time spilling blood everywhere. She wiped it from her neck only to smear it to Elena's boobs, massaging them. They were rubbing their breasts while they were playing with their clits, kissing.

Elena brought Katherine down to lie on the thick Persian carpet and sat on Katherine's face. She started making circles with her middle finger to her vagina, then playing with it with her tongue swallowing her juices. Kat was doing the same thing. With eyes flickering from pleasure, she bit her ass and popped two fingers in and out of Elena's vagina.

They were both moaning so loudly that they didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. The moment the door opened they were shaking, already sweat, reaching orgasm.

It was _Damon_. He looked at them, shocked then raised his eyebrows, probably waiting for an explanation.

Elena lifted her head up. "Oops".


End file.
